whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal Eyes
The Immortal Eyes or Eyestones are four gemstones created by a curse of the Selkie Queen Merala during the Shattering. Creation According to the story, as the last fae were attempted to escape to Arcadia through Silver's Gate, two sidhe brothers blocked the way. The brothers, one Seelie and one Unseelie, could not agree on which of them should have the honor of going into Arcadia first, and they refused to let anyone else pass until they resolved their squabble. The closing of the trod (with the brothers still locked in a contest of wills before it) stranded a large number of commoners, including Queen Merala and her people. Merala, outraged, imposed a curse on the brothers and Silver's Gate: the two sidhe turned to stone, and their eyes turned to gems and fell out of their heads. Silver's Gate, meanwhile, would not only remain closed, but no sidhe or anyone serving a sidhe would be able to find it unless Seelie and Unseelie worked together "with love in their hearts." The four gemstones, two Seelie and two Unseelie, were hidden away among kiths friendly to the selkies. Powers Each stone has its own unique powers: * The Keystone, or Eye of Opening, is a Seelie stone and can unlock any door, gateway or barrier. It appears as an emerald and was given to the nockers. * The Waystone is a Seelie stone and can lead the user to any location they seek or any object they want to find. It appears as a sapphire and was given to the clurichaun. * The Changestone is an Unseelie stone and can alter the user's appearance and circumstances. It appears as a ruby and was given to the satyrs. * The Shadowstone is an Unseelie stone and can purify the user of Banality. It appears as a black opal and was given to the menehune. All four of the Eyes serve to enhance the innate power of their users, an effect which is cumulative. They can be used by a single person to greatly enhance their ability to use their Arts or they can be used jointly among oath mates. Because the stones are so "charged" with Glamour, they protect their users from ambient Banality. Even possessing one of them would protect a true fae form the ravages of the mortal world for a limited time. Once the stones have been brought together in one place, they become attuned to one another and if they are subsequently separated, they can be used as homing beacon to let their possessors find the others again. System So long as the holder of a stone has access to any Glamour at all, the stones' supply of Glamour is relatively inexhaustible. (The don't "run out" of Glamour.) Anyone possessing a stone may double their temporal Glamour rating (even if it exceeds 10) Possessing two stones triples, three stones quadruples, and having all four stones quintuples the users' temporary Glamour. If shared in an oathcircle, the extra Glamour becomes part of a "pool" that can be drawn on by any of the oathmates to power cantrips or replenish personal pools. If used as a shield against Banality, treat each stone as having a Glamour of 10 for rolls versus the local Banality of a person, place or object. The difficulty for resisting Banality is lowered by 2 for each stone possessed. On top of that, only one success is needed for the ward. To become attuned to each other, the stones must be brought together in one place for at least 24 hours. After that they will locate each other automatically regardless of the distance between them. On the surface, the Unseelie stones appear to be more powerful than their Seelie counterparts but this power is deceptive. The Seelie stones work more subtly and gently and, therefore, more permanently. Their power is enduring and compassionate; the Unseelie stones' power is overwhelming and ruthless. Together the stones are meant to find Silver's Gate, open it, cleanse their holders of the taint of Banality, and give them suitable forms (those of their true faerie selves rathe than their changeling forms) to wear when they cross into Arcadia along the Silver Path. This is to protect changelings from the onslaught of the pure Dreaming and Arcadia from intrusion by Banality-tainted beings. References * CTD: [[Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings|'Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings']] Category:Treasures (CTD)